Die Kunst des rationalen Denkens
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Rationale Menschen können ihre Ängste verdrängen, das glaubt zumindest Hermine Granger. Doch allein in der Dunkelheit, ist sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob dieser Satz wirklich zutrifft.


Autor: waterloo

Beta: Uni (Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!)

Genre: Horror/ Grusel; Thriller

Warnung: Angst

Rating: ab 12

Summary: Rationale Menschen können ihre Ängste verdrängen, das glaubt zumindest Hermine Granger. Doch allein in der Dunkelheit, ist sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob dieser Satz wirklich zutrifft. Denn im fahlen Mondlicht und mit der Angst im Nacken sieht vieles anders aus.

**Die Kunst des rationalen Denkens **

Das Herz schlug Hermine bis zum Halse. Ihr schien, als wäre ihr die wortwörtliche Bedeutung dieses Ausdrucks nie bewusster gewesen.

Alle ihre Sinne waren geschärft, zum Zerreißen gespannt. Hermine lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Die verschiedensten Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Doch keins schien eine unmittelbare Bedrohung zu verkünden. Trotzdem sah sie sich bei jedem Rascheln am Wegrand panisch um.

Ihre Schritte knirschten laut auf dem Kiesweg. Dem Kiesweg, den sie schon so unheimlich viele Male gegangen war. Doch bisher war es immer hell gewesen. Jetzt lagen die Ländereien in der Dunkelheit, die eine klirrendkalte Herbstnacht mit sich brachte.

Sie verdammte sich selbst wieder und wieder für ihren Stolz, Rons Begleitung abgelehnt und für ihre Unbedachtheit, ihren Zauberstab im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen zu haben.

Der Sand unter ihren Füßen knirschte bei jedem Auftreten. Jeder Schritt wurde von dem Geräusch aneinanderreibenden Jeansstoffes begleitet. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und schneller. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht loszulaufen.

Es war nicht mal eine richtige Dunkelheit, eher ein Zwielicht, doch fast wünschte sich Hermine eine alles durchdringende Finsternis herbei. Denn das fahle Mondlicht hüllte alles in ein unwirkliches, farbloses Licht. Die weißlich schimmernden, sich im leichten Wind sanft wiegenden Äste der Bäume schienen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Sie wirkten so ganz anders als tagsüber. Dunkle Gebilde erhoben sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges.

„Rationale Menschen können ihre Ängste verdrängen", rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis.

Und doch vermutete sie hinter jedem Strauch, hinter jedem Baum, der den Wegrand säumte, eine Gefahr. Tief sog sie die klare kalte Luft in ihre Lungen.

„Alles genauso wie tagsüber, du siehst es bloß nicht."

Direkt neben ihr brach ein großes Etwas aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Hermine konnte ein hysterisches Aufkreischen nicht unterdrücken. Ihr gellender Schrei hallte laut über die Felder und schien noch ewig in der Luft zu hängen. Benommen starrte sie dem Hase hinterher, der Haken schlagend das Weite suchte. Sofort schämte sie sich für ihre Reaktion.

Sie war stehen geblieben und blickte unruhig um sich. Die Sträucher, selbst nur als dunkle Schemen auszumachen, warfen bizarre Schatten auf den Weg. Angestrengt starrte Hermine zu jeder Seite, doch konnte nichts entdecken, das ihre Furcht gerechtfertigt hätte.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen und nicht zu schnell werden. Ihre Finger hatten sich in den Stoff ihrer Ärmel gekrallt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Alle Geräusche klangen in der Dunkelheit unnatürlich laut.

Angespannt horchte Hermine ins Dunkel. Irgendetwas begleitete sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Abermals fokussierte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geräusche um sich herum.

Da waren nur ihre eigenen Schritte. Nur ihre eigenen Schritte. Noch einmal lauschte Hermine angestrengt. Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen. Wieder horchte sie. Es war nichts zu hören. Nur das sachte Rauschen von trockenem Laub. Und doch verharrte Hermine, drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst.

Wie das Mal zuvor blieb ihr Spähen so erfolglos. Wieder setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Ihre Atmung war flach. Flach und schnell. Auf ihrer Brust schien ein gewaltiger Druck zu lasten. Sie spürte ihr Herz in einem schnellen Takt an ihre Rippen schlagen.

Unter ihrem Fuß zerbrach ein Ast. Das Geräusch berstenden Holzes zerriss die Stille. Unwillkürlich zuckte Hermine zusammen. Unruhige Blicke über die Schulter werfend ging sie weiter und wurde schneller und schneller.

Es erschien ihr wie eine Unendlichkeit, bis sich der riesige Umriss Hogwarts vor ihr auftat. Erhaben wie eh und je lag das Schloss da. Das Licht, das aus den Bogenfenstern fiel, war anders als das kalte Licht des Mondes. Es schien gelb und warm.

Als sie endlich die altehrwürdigen Mauern betrat, überkam sie ein angenehmes Gefühl der Erleichterung. Froh, endlich wieder frei atmen zu können, holte sie einige Male tief Luft. Dann löste sie ihren Schal und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

In der Hoffnung, dass man ihr die durchstandenen Ängste nicht ansehen konnte, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten saßen Harry und Ron konzentriert über ein Schachbrett geneigt. Dennoch hoben beide den Blick, als sie sich näherte.

„Na, schöner Spaziergang?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Keine Angst gehabt, so ganz allein im Dunkeln?", wollte Ron wissen und lächelte ihr zu.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ihr kennt mich doch!"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Begleitet von dem dumpfen Gefühl, ihre Freunde belogen zu haben.

**Ende**


End file.
